Special Occasions
Throughout the year the monsters of My Singing Monsters celebrate a variety of special occasions. These events only last for a specified period of time and usually correlate with a real-world holiday. Currently there are five known holidays in the game: Halloween, Christmas, Valentine's Day, Easter, and Summer. Also, although it does not correspond to any real-world holiday, the game's anniversary is celebrated. For the duration of each special occasion, usually a period of about a month around the specific date, unique and elusive Seasonal Monsters are available to buy or breed. After the holiday is over, any of these limited time monsters a person has obtained will stay on their respective island(s), but no more can be bred. To further celebrate each special occasion, one of the five natural islands will be decorated in some way, including all obstacles. There are often decorations around the rim of the island, changes in the lighting and color scheme, and even different ambient sounds. For the Halloween and Christmas holidays, monsters may also wear costumes. If any type of monster wears a costume, the entirety of that species, regardless of island, gets spruced up. The costuming even carries over to Shugabush Island and Gold Island, which do not have any specific holidays of their own. The Ethereal Island is unaffected by holidays, as it has no holiday of its own, and none of the costumed natural monsters can reside there. This page lists every change that occurs during all of the above cited festivities, including minor details such as new icons in the Map or different Obstacle types. Halloween The spooky special occasion of Halloween is usually celebrated in the month of October, mainly on Plant Island. During this time, the monster Punkleton is available to buy or breed. All monsters of the following types (apart from the Punkleton of course) will dress up in costume, regardless of island origin. Unique Monster Changes in Monsters Other Changes In addition to the object changes shown in the table below, the island background and sky change. Notice that a wee bat flies across the sky periodically, and if you are fortunate, you will get a brief glimpse of a ghost off to the edges of the island. Moreover, the basic soundtrack (coming from the castle? the new noises do not seem to emanate from any monster) has added periodic high-pitched squeaks/chirps - perhaps the bat's noises as it flits about? Christmas The cheery special occasion of Christmas is usually celebrated in the month of December, mainly on Cold Island. During this time, the monster Yool is available to buy or breed. Many monsters will dress up in costume. All monsters of the following types (apart from the Yool of course) will dress up in costume, regardless of island origin. Unique Monster Changes in Monsters Other Changes Valentine's Day The lovely special occasion of Valentine's day is usually celebrated in the month of February, mainly on Air Island. During this time, the monster Schmoochle is available to buy or breed. Unique Monster Other Changes The descriptions of the obstacles you purchase in the Market change, depending on whether you're looking at a tree: Every February, Air Island's yucka tree thistles take on the rosy hue of love and whisper romantic poetry to each other by rustling their branches. or rock: Even the rocks are trying to break in to the love scene... I'm told no pebble can resist a good 'boulder smoulder." Easter The special occasion of Easter is usually celebrated in the spring, on the first Sunday after the full moon following the March equinox. It is mainly celebrated on Water Island. During this time, the Blabbit is available to buy or breed. Unique Monster Other Changes The descriptions of the obstacles you purchase in the Market change, depending on whether you're looking at a tree: Looks like the Blabbit's handiwork. I wonder if the monsters that will one day hatch from these eggs will be colorful as well? or rock: Many theories exist to explain the origin of these strange statues. Some suggest that they were deposited by some anicent sic race of monsters. Others contend that they depict the famous Shellbeat musician Gene Krabba. I guess we'll never know for sure. Summer The hot special occasion of Summer is usually celebrated in the month of July and/or August, mainly on Earth Island (and also a little bit on Air Island, as well). During this time, the monster Hoola is available to buy or breed. Unique Monster Other Changes Here's how Earth Island looks with everything decorated for summer. Anniversary In September, festivities begin on Gold Island to celebrate the anniversary of the game itself. *On every anniversary season, the loading screen changes its look. *In 2013, even though Gold Island was not decorated, MSM celebrated its anniversary with the release of Update 1.2.0, that brought with it the Ethereal Island and many other changes. In 2014, the celebrations were composed of weekly discounts in various game mechanics, some of those currently unique to the celebration. The page Anniversary Month Celebration was created to cover said discounts. The Gold Island was decorated with pennants and balloons around its rim. In addition, the festivities marked the release of many features, only available to app players, and not available to PC players, including: *New Rare Monsters, which appear every weekend on sale or by breeding. *An available upgrade to the Breeding Structure and the Nursery, which reduces waiting times by 25%. *A new available Structure, the Maximum Mine, a remake of the original Mine. *Availability of the Wubbox in the Ethereal Island. Notes * Even though the Halloween celebration is centered on Plant Island, where the Pompom can never appear, Pompoms wear Halloween costumes. In 2014, the day before Halloween, the Spunge (which also can't appear on Plant Island) also put on a costume, dressing up as a Vampire. This was the result of a contest in which game players sent in costume ideas, with the winner being used in the game. (The Spunge's costume wasn't shown for the Windows version of the game.) * The Spunge did not change his appearance for the Christmas season in 2014. *The Furcorn, Bowgart, Mammott, Spunge and Rare Furcorn are the only monsters which change their appearance for both Halloween and Christmas. *There is no costuming associated with Valentine's Day, Easter, or Summer. * The Small Christmas Tree is probably a reference to "Merry Christmas Charlie Brown", as it is bending under the weight of a single red ornament. * The way the rocks on Water Island are decorated for Easter is a reference to the Moai Heads of Easter Island. Category:Special_Occasions